Warm Ice
by BookCraazii
Summary: Bella has a boyfriend, and it's not Edward. A sneaky teenage love affair. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I wrote this quickly, to keep nerves down. I'm going through a expected, but shocking death. Writing really calms my nerves, so please read and review. It would really make me feel a lot better knowing that people like this. **

_**Warm Ice**_

_Chapter 1: Werewolf boyfriend, Vampire friend_

"Wow. Do that again?"

Edward laughed. "Do what again?"

"What you just did! The way you kissed-"

I felt his icy lips kiss my mundane lips, delicately. I loved a vampire. I was with a werewolf. I don't know how Jacob would react to this. Frankly I didn't care, and Edward didn't seem to either.

He was beautiful, I mean so was Jacob, but there had to be a way that I could have both right? I was going to find a way. I'm not sure what it was going to be, but I would find a way eventually.

I heard the door of my front door open, and Edward separated from me almost instinctively. I was stupid to have given Jacob a set of keys to my house. Well, then again, that was before I met Edward.

"Hey Bells! It's me!" I heard Jacob yell.

Edward looked at me with grinning eyes. He quickly took a few school books from our backpacks and laid them out in front of us and got ready for Jacob's appearance in my room.

He entered the room with a bag of dark chocolate m&m's, my favorite candy. He had one of his huge smiling grins on his face as he walked through the door. Then he noticed Edward. His expression turned into a frown.

"Oh hello. I'm a friend of Bella's," Edward said, standing up and outstretching his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella and I were just working on our Biology project."

"Ya. I know who you are," Jacob said shifting away from Edward and towards me. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black. Bella's boyfriend."

"Yes. I know. She spoke about you," Edward said. Jacob's face turning a bit gleeful, yet still serious. "Well, I guess I'll be heading out. Bella and I can work on the project another day."

"Ya. You can. Bye," Jacob said rudely.

"Goodbye Bella, Jacob," he said nodding at Jacob, then stepping out the door of my room. Jacob listened for the front door to shut and then when it did he glanced back at me.

"I don't like him," Jacob said looking at me with his large brown eyes. He handed me the m&m's.

"Thanks. It was nice of you to get them for me," I said getting closer to him, opening the package slowly. Taking out the first m&m in the bag. I looked at it and put it in his mouth.

"Brown. Just like your eyes," I said, wearing my seductive voice.

Jacob smiled. "You mean, like yours." He said taking the next m&m from the bag, which also happened to be brown, and placed it in my mouth.

I chewed it slowly, letting the rich taste take over my mouth.

He pressed his werewolf lips to my mundane ones, and it was just like the first time we kissed, after that little fishing trip with our dads.

"So, how does it feel like dating a werewolf?" He said, his lips moving against mine as he spoke.

I blushed, smiled and spoke back; my lips, moving his as his had moved mine.

"It's the best."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Tell me if you want more of this story.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I started this story just yesterday, because it was helping me to get through a difficult time for me. I was just keeping down my nerves, but it seems that this story may have some potential stored in it. I want to thank all of you who are reading through both chapters, and all of those who wrote reviews, put story alerts, etc. **

_**Warm Ice**_

_Chapter 2: I choose…Werewolf_

Jacob and I had hung out all weekend, both enjoying ourselves incredibly. Although the entire time Jacob seemed tense, as if he were keeping something from me. But then again whatever it was, it couldn't have been worse than what I was keeping from him.

We went to La Push and we hung out with Emily, Leah, and his brothers. Emily was always nice and had lately become my best friend. The scars on her face seemed to show the resemblance between herself and Sam. It showed that they were both believers and fighters. They were both so strong.

When the weekend had ended I went back to school on Monday. Jacob promised he would be over my house later today. And when he promised something he really meant it.

Edward was waiting by my locker when I arrived at school that day. He smiled his crooked smile, as I began to put in my combination to open the locker door.

"Can I come over today? We can work on our Biology project," he said slyly.

I had warned him that first time that he asked me to the dance that I had a great boyfriend. He backed off that one time and came to the dance with some girl named Tanya, and I came with Jacob of course. He said she was from Alaska, she had that same deadly pale skin like his. It got me frightfully jealous.

After that we couldn't seem to keep ourselves away from each other. We fancied ourselves as more than friends, but didn't act like more till a bit after. When I knew he was different like Jacob was different, I guessed because I thought he couldn't tell me, like he had a bond to it that he couldn't tell anyone about it, like Jacob.

It turned out that he was didn't have a bond, so when I guessed correctly he affirmed it. I couldn't think of how I had a vampire and werewolf lovers. It was hard to imagine. I didn't want either of them hurt. I can't believe I had even pressured myself into this mess.

Why did Edward have to walk into my life? I couldn't have two boyfriends, I did not cheat in any way. How did I allow him to kiss me? Why? Why? Why?!

Edward was looking at me now. He must have been waiting for an answer to his question.

"No. You can't come over. Jacob's coming," I said gently.

"Oh… Tomorrow then?" he asked hopeful.

"Er…sure."

"Great." He started to lean down to kiss me, but I walked away before he was able to. I had to end it with one of them. What if Jacob found out? He would tear Edward limb from limb. I mean werewolves and vampires were born enemies. As far as I knew Jacob had no idea that Edward was a vampire, but Edward knew what Jacob was.

I ran to the nurse, I told her that I was sick and got a slip allowing me to go home. I left and headed to my faded red Chevy. Stomped on the gas pedal and went as fast as I could to La Push. I knew Jacob was on break today.

I turned on Jacob's street and saw Jacob outside working on the garden, planting new plants. He was wearing a tank top and his muscles were cut beautifully. When he heard the engine of my truck he looked over, saw me, and smiled.

I jumped out of the car and ran into his open arms. My lips caught his and we were kissing fiercely. Well…at least I was. His arms were squeezing me a little too tightly and I had to move my face from his and gasped for him to let me on the ground again.

I gasped desperately. He laughed a little and smiled. "Why'd you skip school?"

"I wanted to be with you. I don't have any friends at school. I hate it there."

"What about Edward?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ugh. He can go suck someone's blood. I don't even want to talk to him."

"Bella! Y-you k-know?"

"Know what?"

"About t-the C-cullens?"

"Ya. You know?"

"Of course. Did he do something to you? Did he try to kiss you?"

I hesitated. "N-no. I did s-something to you."

**A/N: I want to keep writing this, but I will only if I have your support. Reviews are appreciated greatly. If you like this Twilight story check out my other one or any of my stories. Thanks so much. You guys are awesome. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you like it. Wrote this really quickly because I really want more views and reviews. Thank you to all of you, who have been reading. With school about to start for me at least, I want to have all my stories at least updated a little. I may not be able to update for weeks with school, so I just want you guys to have something to read in the mean time.**

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Warm Ice**_

_Chapter 3: Not Sure What Just Happened_

Jacob's eyes did not move from mine. His eyes weren't incredulous like I imagined they would be. His eyes were soft and understanding. I was the one to have incredulous eyes.

I hesitated. "Y-you're n-not mad?"

"No. I knew what was going on. I could tell. You had that look in your eyes," he said calmly. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, balled into fists. He was tense and trying to be calm.

"What look in my eyes?"

I could tell he was embarrassed to say, but he finally decided to. "L-like after we first kissed."

"Oh." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I never ever wanted to let go, I never ever wanted to see Edward's face and be tempted into doing something I would later regret.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me too. I felt guilty. Guilty like I've never felt before. "Jake. I'm so, so sorry. It was so wrong of me. I just I-I couldn't help myself. That's not an excuse¾"

Jacob silence me with a soft, tender kiss. It was familiar and warm. So unlike the icy lips that I cared about just as much. Though somehow I felt a force inside my body, completely separating from Edward. A force stronger than myself.

Jacob stopped kissing me. I almost began to think that he felt that same force. He moved away from me separating our bodies completely. He walked back toward the garden in front of his house. He stared down and began to pace. He did not look at me once.

Again not looking at me, he spoke, with a sweet and different voice. "Bella? Could you go get Sam for me?"

_Huh? What does _Sam _have to do with anything? _I thought. I had no urge to resist him though. I wanted nothing but to do anything he pleased. "Er-sure. Where would he be?"

"Probably Emily's. Thanks."

I got in my car and drove about three blocks to Emily's house. I got off from my car and knocked softly, and a little frightened about Jacob, on Emily's front door.

She began to walk to the front door, and I could hear her footsteps, and giggles. From the door I could hear:

"Stop it Sam!" She giggled again. Then she spoke in a bit of a whisper. "Someone's at the door."

At least I knew I wouldn't have to go looking for Sam. He was here after-all.

Emily eventually reached the door, still giggling. She looked surprised to see me by myself. "Oh. Hi Bella."

"Hey Emily. Er-is Sam here?" Emily's face turned even more surprise, even a little hint of seriousness in her expression. She didn't get a chance to answer me because soon enough Sam came from the kitchen.

"I'm here," he said coming forward. "What's wrong?"

"Er-I'm not sure. Jake and I…we were…uh…He just asked me to come and get you for him." I said nervous. I didn't want to tell him that we had been kissing and he suddenly separated and looked happy and grave at the same time.

"Okay," he said without hesitation. He kissed Emily. "I'll be right back. Jacob probably just wants help with the Rabbit or something."

I didn't want to tell him that the Rabbit didn't have anything to do with it. I figured he probably knew that too, but didn't want to say anything that might frighten Emily.

He got in the passengers' seat of the truck and asked me the entire situation. "Bella. You're going to have to tell me what happened. I need to know, it may be serious."

I explained to him everything leaving out the situation about Edward, afraid he may hunt him down. That was his job after-all. Hunt down the vampires.

He nodded and by that time we were back at Jacob's house. Jake didn't look up at the sound of my car coming into the driveway. I wasn't sure why he wouldn't make eye contact with me, but it scared me a little.

Sam got out of the car and went straight to Jacob, putting his arm around Jake's broad shoulders. Jake was telling Sam things, that I could not hear, even straining my hearing.

Sam continued to nod his head as Jacob told him more facts. Eventually Jacob stopped speaking and listened to Sam, like he was waiting for an answer to an important question. I continued to lean against the hood of my Chevy truck, biting my lip, nervous what about what was going on.

Eventually Jacob's waiting face turned into a deep mischievous grin. He finally made eye contact with me, smiling. But then he turned back to Sam, shook his hand and Sam began to walk back to Emily's house. As soon as Sam had turned the corner, Jacob looked back at me.

His face had on the same mischievous grin, that he was wearing just a moment ago. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me once, soft and beautifully.

"Bella, I love you." Smiling larger now. "Would you marry me?"

_What?! _I thought. _Of course. When's the wedding?_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Probably won't be updating for a while so feel free to take a look at my other stories to keep you busy. Thanks so much for reading and please write reviews, they are really great.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
